


乌川真由美的爱与死

by Inoue_Toshiki



Category: Cutie Honey: The Live
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inoue_Toshiki/pseuds/Inoue_Toshiki
Summary: 流水账，有百合描写，标题neta鸟人战队倒数第三集。自行脑补了乌川真由美前传，以角色歌I lost the space去写乌川真由美视角的早乙女美贵，似乎略ooc。试图接住井上风格，但我好菜果然学不来。
Relationships: Karasugawa Mayumi/Saotome Miki
Kudos: 1





	乌川真由美的爱与死

乌川真由美醒来的时候，身边只有漫无边际的寂静黑暗。  
头脑很清醒，自己的身份和人际关系相关的记忆可以直接唤醒，只是不知道自己身在何处。却也不因此感到恐惧，唯有内心空空如也，想要用什么东西来填满。  
在她困惑之际，一个被处理过的机械音适时地自黑暗中响起：  
“乌川真由美，你已经被panther claw改造为战士了。从今天起，你不再是人类，你唯一的使命就是为panther claw效力来征服世界。”

乌川真由美迅速消化着听到的信息并提取出关键词：panther claw，改造战士，征服全世界。  
她叹息了一声，说道：“我明白了。”  
为何而叹息，她也不知道，也许是因为如果是身为人类的乌川真由美必然也会这么做吧。现如今，那个人已经死掉了——她非常清醒地认识到——自己并非重生，只是如今的自己借着这副躯壳诞生了。

panther claw并没有消除掉乌川真由美作为人类时期的记忆，不知是否因为那不足以构成威胁。

真由美是作为音乐家之子经受着严格的训练成长起来的，确切地说，自她出生之前还在母亲肚子里时就开始接受音乐的熏陶，出生以后更是如此。  
婴儿时期试着触碰小提琴，幼儿时期能用琴弓随意地拉出几个不成样子的音符，稍微能用瘦弱的肩膀扛起小提琴的时候开始接受训练。  
在她的生活中，音乐永远是占第一位的，一切阻碍音乐的事物甚至情感，会在出现一点苗头后就被父母及时掐灭。  
在音乐方面的造诣已达至某一层面再难有突破的乌川夫妇，选择将所有希望都寄托在真由美身上。她是梦想的容器，是双亲亲手制造乐器，不可以奏响父母不需要的音符。

然而这件乐器毕竟不是真正的乐器，她始终拥有自己的意志，内部终究会响起不和谐的声音。  
长年乖顺懂事的她进入青春期之后，内心泛起困惑，思绪偏离轨道。但她深知父母是绝对无法违抗的，在思考如何处理这些困惑的过程中学会了自慰，对象是她在女校的同学。  
在父母应邀外出的日子里，在音乐室内各种音乐比赛的奖杯陈列柜旁，她坐在小提琴的练习谱架旁，穿堂风自窗口吹进室内轻轻翻卷着乐谱的一角。她回忆着那位少女的笑颜，掀开裙子用手指宣泄着欲望，当性致到达极点时，只有这一刻，是完全属于自己的快乐。  
她和那位少女从未进行过任何交流，只是通过观察在内心勾勒出一个用于自慰的形象，实际上也并没有特定对象，有时也会换另一个人。  
这种行为中不包含任何爱意，甚至带有一点点憎恨，憎恨那些人可以拥有寻常的幸福，而自己却永远不能。

真由美的少女时代，就这样由音乐、孤独和自慰三者构成。  
然而随着年龄的增长，她的父母也逐渐察觉到，期盼中的熠熠生辉的音乐才华并没有出现在真由美身上。长年的练习让她的技术无懈可击，但音乐的真谛并不是仅仅通过反复练习就可以求取掌握的。  
“乌川真由美，你的音乐中没有感情。”  
在一次大赛中，一位评委如此评价道。  
真由美叹了口气，平静地点了点头：“多谢指教。”  
音乐不是她自己想要的，音乐世界里，自然没有她的容身之处。  
她真正渴求的究竟是什么呢？她也不知道，但是内心深处的确渴望着被什么填满。

乌川夫妇对独生女的失望和人生梦想的破灭紧密联系在一起，真由美是一部失败作，而且再也没有重来的机会。  
于是，在真由美二十一岁生日那天，她在家里接到了电话，是关于父母离世的消息：乌川夫妇投河自尽了。  
挂掉电话，她仅仅叹了口气。

这一天，她的人生终于迎来了自由。

真由美作为人类的余生在此已不必多谈，大约和她的前半生一样乏善可陈，只是生活方式有了极大的改观。  
她靠当私人音乐老师为生，平日里给有钱人家的大小姐上音乐课，那些少女总会为她知性温柔的成熟女性气质所倾倒，自然与之发展出一段又一段注定无疾而终的秘密恋情。  
她的音乐也因为融入了私人欲望而柔和且深情了许多。  
真是讽刺啊，只有父母死掉自己获得了自由，自己的音乐才有了进步。真由美如此想到。  
但她内心深处的欲望似乎永远也无法填满，所以她不断去接触着更多的少女，享受着她们身上青涩又甜美的味道。

“乌川老师，您其实有在和别人交往的吧。”  
“怎么会呢，老师一直都深爱着你一个啊。”  
真由美暗自享受着眼前少女梨花带雨的容颜，嘴上依旧温柔地吐露着早已不知给多少人说过多少遍的谎言。

然而这一次却和预想中不同，少女拿出凶器尽全力朝她捅去，和她一起跌倒在河里。  
河水，也是夺去她的双亲性命的地方。

不知为何，真由美第一次觉得自己被完全满足了——因为极度的爱意而产生极度的恨意以至于渴望杀死对方——她被这炽烈的爱给深深填满了。

tbc.

究竟是从几时开始的呢？  
乌川真由美的眼里除了早乙女美贵，已经容不下其他人的存在了。  
从见到少女的第一眼她就明白了，少女散发着成熟到几乎快要腐烂的香气，那是过于接近死亡的味道。经黑暗与复仇之心铸就而成没有一丝破绽的冷酷姿态，却仍然能在不经意间察觉到那经由阳光与温暖孕育长大的痕迹。  
她拒人于千里之外的冰冷，源自内在不愿身边人受到伤害的温柔。乌川真由美似乎已经看到了她的宿命——独自一人背负起所有的罪，战斗到生命的最后一刻也无法心甘情愿地倒下。

与蛤蟆的特性相结合改造而成的乌川真由美，每日需要吞下大量生的天鹅卵。  
在她眼中，每个少女也是一枚尚未孵化的卵。正如经过加工的食材会更加美味，经过调教的少女的味道也往往更加诱人。  
这种调教过程中，她一如过去那般给予少女们虚幻的爱意，少女们在临幸的同时体会到被爱的喜悦感。但在她的内部并没有产生任何爱的情感，这只是为了填满内心欲望的进食行为罢了。  
进食是生存所必要的，她所做的，不过是让进食这件事变得更有乐趣。

成为panther claw的干部后，她以前所未有的效率加速着对少女的收藏鉴赏。  
表面是为国家培养优秀人才的私立学园的校长，背地里却玩着关于欲望的背德游戏。  
她以这样的方式实现着panther claw制造她时的期望，她正是为此而生。  
不再是人类身份的她，成了比任何时刻都要完美的乐器，以过剩的情感奏响欲望的旋律。  
用以驱使她的，正是心中那片永远无法被填满的空洞。

她品尝过各种各样的少女，却从未遇到早乙女美贵这种类型。乌川真由美就像个真正的美食家，渴望把这珍贵的食材抓到手中，由自己亲手烹调享用。  
一开始的确是这样的。  
但是几次交手过后，乌川真由美自己都不曾察觉，自己逐渐被改变了。  
那重复了成千上万遍的爱的话语，第一次不再是哄骗少女们增添自己进餐乐趣的谎言，而是将对方视为与自己同等地位的存在，成为对“将来”的憧憬。  
她想要让早乙女美贵幸福，希望这朵花在余下无几即将凋零的日子里，来到她身边，由她来温柔呵护。

早乙女美贵在她心中的分量越重，她心中的空洞就逐渐消失几分。这个人在切实地填满她深不见底的欲望。  
爱的同时，她也察觉到了若有若无的恨。  
终究无法阻止早乙女美贵拖着刚刚捡回来半条命的身体去救如月honey。  
“我不容许和你之间有他人介入。为什么，你的眼里就不能只有我一个人？”  
话出口她便察觉到，那是乌川真由美这个人类生前最后一刻，填满其内心的炽烈的爱。  
身为改造战士的乌川真由美，从改造心脏改造大脑的深处正流淌出无尽的爱意。  
可是早乙女美贵的兵器已经贯穿她的身体留下了致命的伤口。

夺去真由美双亲性命的河流，是真由美死去的地方，也是改造战士乌川真由美诞生的地方。她来自水，终将回归于水。  
泛舟静水之上，抱着深爱的少女冰冷的躯体，说着无法传达的话语，落下轻吻。

她知道，她们其实很像，都是只能在黑暗中独自前行的人。  
美贵是一束孤独的光，只是每当手中抓住一点点温柔，就会被命运施以残酷无情的折磨。但就算短暂沉沦于黑暗，也无法磨灭内在的希望。  
真由美打从一开始就被命运舍弃了，她最初便一无所有，因而心甘情愿走向黑暗深处。  
但如果少女时代的真由美和美贵相遇的话，又会如何呢。

乌川真由美在生命中的最后时刻，以改造大脑虚构了一个梦境。  
那是寻觅光亮的少女和朝着更幽深处走去的少女在黑暗中偶然迎面相遇的情景。  
最终，两位少女紧紧牵着彼此的手，朝着温暖且光亮的地方走去。

end.


End file.
